Driller TV, Inc.
Driller TV, Inc. is a fictional company in the Drillimation series. It is owned and operated by CoolGamer23. It is one of the most popular companies in Japan, reaching an estimated $1.9 billion. Company History In 1936 in Tokyo, Japan, Hiroshi Takajima was born. At a young age, Takajima had the love for manga and classic anime. Takajima dreamed he wanted to work with anime for the rest of his life. After the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in WWII, Takajima grew interest in drawing anime characters and manga. In college he worked by illustrating manga for their mangakas. After he graduated he grew interest in starting his own animation studio. In 1958, Driller TV, Inc. was founded in Tokyo as Driller Animation. What kind of anime did he create? Well he sure grew famous for his original character Mr. Driller better known as Susumu Hori. In the late 1960s Driller TV did become a successful animation studio, when the series Angry German Kid started in 1969. In 1972, Toho purchased Driller TV when they broadcasted their first episode of the anime Space Ninja Team Star Trigon. It was the first anime to use the style Susumu Hori was drawn in. But this version of characters were redrawn and given legs. It was very successful, and many of those might remember the action figure line produced by Bandai. In 1981, Driller TV created the series Magical Girl Team Lucky Star. It was the first time we saw the beautiful blue-haired lottie known as Konata Izumi. It used the same style as Space Ninja Team Star Trigon, but even more epic. It was still successful, and it was the first anime to use advanced technology and set in the future of 1999. In 1985, Toho sold Driller TV to Namco and they started getting into the video game industry. In 1986, the company name was changed from Driller Animation to Driller TV, Inc. and the first episode of Susumu's own anime series broadcasted along with the the first game of the series being released on the NES the same year. More games based on the series was released as the series progressed. In 1992, Driller TV released the successful anime fighting game series Super Smash Keyboards in arcades and on the home consoles. The series was successful, except the game caused controversies in Japan. Reports of school-related antics and incidents based on the games started popping up and several major Japanese cities signed a bill that Super Smash Keyboards games should be banned from Japanese arcades. It was unsuccessful, and the fatalities led to the creation of the seinen series The Angry Video Game Nerd and also the Entertainment Software Rating Board in North America. In 1995, Takajima left Driller TV and started working for Nintendo in 1996. Sadly, in 1997, Takajima died from a stroke at the age of 61. List of products and services Mr. Driller Game Timeline ImageSize = width:400 height:600 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1986 till:2015 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1986 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1986 Colors = id:black value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,3) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:orange width:17 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line, white) shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end at:1986 text:"Mr. Driller" at:1987 text:"Mr. Driller 2" at:1989 text:"Mr. Driller G Arcade" at:1992 text:"Mr. Driller G Home Console" at:1993 text:"Mr. Driller Ace: The Wonderful Pacteria" at:1995 text:"Mr. Driller Drill Land" at:1997 text:"Mr. Driller Drill Spirits" at:1998 text:"Mr. Driller Online" at:2001 text:"Mr. Driller W" at:2003 text:"Mr. Driller: Drill Till You Drop" at:2005 text:"Mr. Driller X" at:2007 text:"Mr. Driller X2: Humiliation" External links *Drillimation Studios on Dream Logos Wiki Category:Projects Category:Companies Category:Drillimation